


Left Behind

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to get revenge, but out of respect for Lucky, she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Left Behind  
Characters: Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Lucky/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam wants to get revenge, but out of respect for Lucky, she doesn't.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 302 words without title and ending.

Word used: IMMORTAL

Drabble # 5: *Left Behind*

Sam had always thought Lucky was immortal, so perfect. She never thought the day would come when he would leave her and their daughter.

But here she was, six months pregnant with their daughter and Lucky was gone. He had died and she and their daughter were left behind to try and carry on and Sam didn’t know how to do that.

Half the time she wanted to crumble to her knees on the floor and beg to have Lucky back. The rest of the time she wanted to find the lowlife who had shot Lucky and do the same to him for payback.

It killed her to know that some unknown criminal, some cruel jackass had killed her husband, the love of her life and the father of her child in one fell swoop.

Sam wanted revenge and the only thing that kept her from actually carrying out her plans, was the fact that she knew Lucky wouldn’t want her to.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone and everyone for reading!


End file.
